The Muggles of Hogwarts
by PotterGirl14
Summary: NOTE: This takes place AFTER POA, b/c I started writing before GOF. K, Herm goes home for the summer holidays and gets an idea from one of her Muggle friends.


The Muggles of Hogwarts  
  
Today is the worst day (well, one of them). It's the last day of school! Isn't that awful? I was on the train back home for the summer. Of course, I'll be very busy with schoolwork. My friends Harry and Ron make fun of me for being so obsessed with school. But I don't care! They're the types that'll disobey the Professors without thinking about it.  
  
Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger. I am thirteen years old. I go to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I just finished up my third year. My best friends at Hogwarts are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. But I do have other friends, you know, from my neighborhood, the Muggle world, I should say. Their names are Shannon Davis and Heather Johnson. They were my best friends before I got accepted to Hogwarts. This summer, I will get to see them for the first time in three years. I can tell them all about Hogwarts!  
~(~  
Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at Platform 9 3/4. I stepped through the barrier, said goodbye to Harry and Ron and started searching for my parents. I spotted them quickly.  
  
"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" I said. "I have ever so much to tell you; this was such an exciting year. Harry's godfather-"  
  
"Whoa, Hermione! Slow down. You can tell us more in the car," Dad said.  
  
"All right, but let's hurry. Anyway, Harry's godfather is that so-called criminal we saw on the news. You know, Black?"  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" said a voice behind me. I knew right then who it was. It was Shannon.   
  
"Shannon!" I exclaimed. Then Heather suddenly appeared. "Heather! Oh, it's so good to see you two again. I have ever so much to tell you. These past three years MUST be the most exciting in Hogwarts history!"  
  
"Slow down, Hermione! You can tell us when we get to your house," said Heather.  
  
"All right, but Mum, Dad, can we please hurry?" I had sent Heather and Shannon letters about Hogwarts, but I was dying to tell them about the night of June 6. It was probably the most exciting night of my life!  
  
When we were finally home, Heather, Shannon, and I went up to my room. I put all my Hogwarts stuff away.  
  
"How come your letters arrive by owl?" asked Shannon.  
"Oh, that's the way it is in the wizarding world. I would use the post office, you know, but there is none at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh. What's that?" said Shannon pointing to a bag that said "Hogsmeade" on it.  
  
"I have something for each of you. HEATHER, GET OVER HERE!" She had been trying on my Hogwarts uniform.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, do you think I can pass for a witch in this?" she asked, holding up my wand.  
  
"Get real, Heather, and come over here." I handed Shannon a package of Chocolate Frogs, and Heather a package of Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Ooh! What's this? 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Heather asked. "Is this what you were telling me about-when they say every flavor, they mean it?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead, try one, but be careful," I said. "Shannon, look inside one of those frogs-there's a wizarding card on it. And guess what? They move!" My friends were marveling the candy, when I really began to think about what Heather said about her passing as a witch. There has to be a spell to force magic into people-right? I got out my books, and started searching frantically through them.  
  
"Aha!" I said, finally. It was the Magus Normalis spell. But it was-no-it wasn't illegal, but you had to have the Ministry of Magic's permission before using it. Well, I thought, how will they know-but-I'm using magic in the Muggle world. But, Harry got one of those warnings once-he's still attending Hogwarts. But then, they did know what spell he was using, and if they found out that I had used a spell that was just as well as illegal, I was doomed. Maybe there was a potion-yes, I decided that tomorrow, I would search my potions books for a potion that would force magic into my friends.   
  
"Yuck!" I suddenly heard Heather say. "It tastes like-like-broccoli! Herm, you got something to drink?"  
  
"Oh-yeah, I forgot, I brought a bottle of butterbear for each of you-here," I said, handing each of them a bottle of butterbear.  
  
"Mmm, this stuff's good. Oh, Herm, is there some way you can sneak us into Hogwarts?" Heather asked.  
  
"Yeah, Herm, there has to be some way! We've missed you so much! You know, this is our first time seeing you since you were eleven," Shannon whined.  
  
"I'm working on it, I'm working on it. I promise, I'll find a way before the end of the summer," I said.   
~(~  
Days passed, and I still hadn't found the perfect potion; there was one that I thought might work, but the magic wore off after a day.  
  
One day, Heather said, "Look, Herm, we have one month of the summer left-surely you've found something that might work?"  
  
"Well-WAIT A MINUTE! I'VE GOT IT! Just give me one day to work this out. You'll have to go home today, or just stay here by yourself-I need two hours in Diagon Alley, and this'll be settled. Bye for now," I said, and I told my parents that I needed to make an emergency stop at Diagon Alley. They were pissed, but my dad reluctantly took me.   
  
  
  
1  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
